Ratu Ular
by khyeopmagma
Summary: [ONGHWI WANNA ONE BXB ] Dua buah kerajaan berperang tiada akhir. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua kerajaan itu yang berhasil merebut wilayah. Akhirnya di tanda-tanganilah perjanjian damai. Seekor ular Kobra bersisik ungu datang dan siap membelah perdamaian itu. Kehancuran perdamaian akan segera terjadi. Siapa yang akan menghentikannya?


Raja Seongwoo memasuki gerbang kastil kerajaan Dimri di tengah cuaca yang panas menyengat. Ia menunggangi kuda putihnya memasuki gerbang yang dibuka oleh 4 orang perkasa.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak kemari, tempat ini tidak banyak berubah. Bukan begitu, Jaehwan?"

"Ya, yang mulia."

Seongwoo turun dari pelana kudanya masuki lobby istana. Cahaya matahari berhenti disana.

Ia memasuki lorong istana yang berisi patung-patung perunggu pahatan, penerangan istana tersebut menggunakan obor dinding dan kandil lilin. Terdapat lukisan dan tulisan besar riwayat raja-raja pendahulu dalam tulisan Klioti, bahasa Kodik Kuno.

"Selamat datang kembali di Istana Kerajaan Dimri, yang mulia. Ada apa gerangan yang mulia kemari?" tanya Lee Seunghyun, penasehat kerajaan saat Seongwoo dalam perjalanannya menuju ke ruang singgasana utama.

"Aku ingin bertemu raja Woogong."

Raut wajah Penasehat Lee pun berubah. "Kemana dia?" tanya Seongwoo. "Yang Mulia Woogong, gugur dalam peperangan melawan Kerajaan Utara?"

"Bersama dengan Jendral Song?"

"Ya, yang mulia Ong."

Seongwoo tiba di ruang singgasana utama. "Tuan besar Seongwoo tiba," kata Seunghyun menghadap raja.

Seongwoo berjalan maju tanpa ragu mendekati Raja pengganti Woogong yang terlihat begitu muda dan polos. Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kursi singgasana. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"T-t-tunjukkan hormatmu p-pada raja Woojin," kata Seunghyun terbata-bata. "Berapa umurmu?" tanya Seongwoo pada Woojin.

"Empat Belas," kata raja Lee Woojin.

Seongwoo tersenyum, "Kemana kakak tertuamu?" tanya Seongwoo tanpa hormat sedikitpun. "Di Ruang merah, sedang bertarung," kata Woojin. "Kau tidak disana?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Mereka bilang, aku belum cukup umur," kata Woojin.

Seongwoo pun menghadap ke Seunghyun. "Bawa aku kesana," kata Seongwoo menuruni anak tangga itu.

"Tapi, yang mulia. Itu adalah upacara suci," kata Seunghyun. "Upacara suci? Mencari wanita berpakaian terbuka bertarung untuk menidurinya? Kau panggil itu upacara suci?"

"Bawa aku kesana!" - Seongwoo

"Baik, tuan."

Daehwi dan Jihoon bersiap-siap bertarung dengan dua buah trisula di tangan mereka dan Topeng. wasit pun mengangkat tangannya, "MULAI!"

"HARRAAAAH!!" teriak Jihoon mulai mengarahkan trisula ke arah Daehwi. Daehwi terus menangkis serangan Jihoon. Tring! Tring! TRRINGG!! bunyi trisula beradu memenuhi aula merah.

Kang Daniel, wakil raja duduk di singgasana mengamati pertarungan Daehwi dan Jihoon dalam upacara suci tersebut.

Jihoon berhasil mengunci leher Daehwi. Bukkk!! Daehwi mendorong sikutnya ke belakang dan berhasil melepaskan diri.

"ORRRRAAAA!!!" Daehwi melakukan handstand menyerang wajah Jihoon dengan tendangan keras kedua kakinya. Jihoon berhasil menangkisnya. "HAARRRAAAHH!!!" Jihoon menghunuskan trisulanya.

Daehwi menahan lengan Jihoon yang hendak menyerangnya dengan mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin dan menyilangkan kedua trisulanya "ORRRAAAAAA!!" Daehwi mendorong lengan Jihoon dan berputar menendang dagu Jihoon hingga topengnya terlepas.

Daehwi berhasil menjatuhkan Jihoon. Ia pun menghunuskan trisulanya di leher Jihoon. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Súmmé pto fle'a (Pakai topengmu!)"

"Mikh náyåt ni nekemarrito (Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu)"

"Buerti! (Berdiri!)"

Daehwi dan Jihoon memakai kembali topeng mereka.

"AAAAAKKH!!" Jihoon pun menendang Daehwi lalu bersalto ke belakang dengan cepat mengambil tombak dari patung armor penjaga pintu. Daehwi melempar ke dua trisulanya lalu melompat ke dinding mengambil Kapak yang digantung di dinding.

"HAARRRRAAAA!!!" Jihoon menggunakan kemampuannya memutar tombak. Daehwi tidak mau kalah memutar kapak berat yang ada di tangannya. "ORAAAAAA!!!"

TRRRIIIINNGG!!!

Kapak Daehwi tertahan dengan tombak yang ada di tangan Jihoon. Jihoon terpojok kembali, "AAARRRAAAAAA!" Ia segera mendorong kapak itu.

Jihoon memutar tombaknya. Daehwi berhasil menghindarinya dengan bersalto. Ia berbalik menyerang mengayun kapaknya.

TRRIING! tombak dan kapak kembali beradu. Saat ujung kapak menyangkut di tombak, Jihoon pun menariknya sekuat tenaga. Kapak Daehwi pun terlempar jauh ke belakang.

Daehwi terus berjalan mundur, lalu menggenggam tombak Jihoon. Jihoon memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk menarik Daehwi ke udara dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"AAAAARRRHHH!!!" Daehwi berteriak.

Jihoon berhasil melumpuhkan Daehwi. Ia pun menghunuskan tombaknya di leher Daehwi. Daehwi kehabisan tenaga. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Mereka pun bertatapan.

"Tarau ti (Cukup tangguh juga dirimu)," kata Jihoon. "Ya wedil, Ninu Afféno núimébilitme nakogit (Sudah kubilang, jangan pikir mengalahkan orang yang lebih tua darimu)"

"Pochu enni (Kenapa tidak?)" - Daehwi

"LUAAR BIASA!!" - Kang Daniel

Semua penonton pun bertepuk tangan saat pertarungan selesai.

Daniel turun dari singgasananya dan menghampiri Jihoon. Jihoon membuka topengnya.

Daniel memeluk Jihoon dan mencium bibirnya di hadapan khalayan. "Aku tahu siapa yang layak kubanggakan," kata Daniel. Daniel pun membawa Jihoon ke paviliunnya meninggalkan ruangan merah.

Sementara Daehwi harus menerima kekalahannya.

Seongwoo menghampirinya. "Lepas topengmu!" seru Seongwoo. Daehwi pun melepas topengnya. "Tuanku Seongwoo?" sapa Daehwi.

"Aku bangga padamu," kata Seongwoo memeluk Daehwi. "Kapan kau tiba disini, yang mulia?" tanya Daehwi. "Aku selalu tiba disaat yang tepat."

Seongwoo menatap wajah Daehwi, "Aku turut berduka untuk ayahmu, kau pasti merasa kehilangan," kata Seongwoo.

"Terima kasih, Tuanku," kata Daehwi.

Kerajaan Dimri dan Miramo menanda-tangani perjanjian damai setelah berperang selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun lamanya.

Raja-raja Dimri tidak pernah tunduk dibawah kaki Raja Miramo.

Begitu pula raja-raja terdahulu kerajaan Miramo, mereka tidak mau menyerahkan wilayah kekuasaannya pada Dimri.

Kedua kerajaan memiliki hak untuk saling mengunjungi dan saling bertukar pasangan. Seongwoo hendak menjadikan Daehwi selirnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah bercumbu diatas sebuah ranjang besar. Menikmati waktu bersama wanita yang berusia delapan belas tahun di tahun pertama pemerintahan raja Woojin itu.

Lee Daehwi sendiri merupakan anak kedua dari raja Lee Woogong yang tewas dalam pertempuran Marradeni melawan pasukan Daywad di perbatasan utara, wilayah yang subur yang memiliki hewan ternak dan tumbuh-tumbuhan berlimpah.

Cinta dan Persetubuhan merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dilepaskan dari kedua kerajaan. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghormati Dewi Likal, Dewi Cinta dan kesuburan wanita.

Kecantikan Daehwi adalah yang tidak terkalahkan diantara kedua kerajaan. Semua pria di kerajaan merebut Daehwi. Namun, tidak ada yang mampu melarang Seongwoo untuk menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Kau berjanji padaku hanya tidur," kata Daehwi. "Siapa yang mau melewatkan pesona seorang wanita hanya untuk tidur, kita harus menuntaskan semuanya."

"Aku belum siap, tuanku? Aku masih delapan belas tahun."

"Tutup matamu dan dengarkan perintah-perintahku," kata Seongwoo. Daehwi tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

Begitulah, terjadi di kerajaan. Keperawanan Daehwi direnggut untuk seorang laki-laki yang sudah beristri lebih dahulu.


End file.
